


Strawberry shortcake

by Natem8



Category: Death Note
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Strawberries, its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natem8/pseuds/Natem8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L has kinky ideas that he should not act upon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry shortcake

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I don't know

"Wgatthe fuck are you eatint" questioned lite yageme as he sat on a couch next to his sensual loverboy l lowlat who was currently eating something apparently indistinguishable.

"Its stawverry shortcake do u want some" asked the RAven haremed man as he shoved another forkfull of spongy substance into his talking hole.

"No I don't want that in my mouth but I'm feeling rather suggestive at the moment so I would be pleased if you halted that activity and put my dick in your mouth instead" spokee lighT as he uncrisscrossled his khaki-clad legs.

"Holy shit really" insinuated L as he basically threw the forok across the room and sat the cake down gently on the table. Now light usually was not this forward but when he was things got steamy very quickly. And it looked like they were about to because the younger of the 2 unzippled his pants and then licker his fingertips and rubbed his nipples through his shirt, winking at El in the process.

L's 10 incher grew to approximately that size and about 45 tines that hardness (damn thing is like DIAamond) and he licked the creamy frosting off his lips. "Absolutely yes we can fuck but we are going 2 do something new this time okay Lite miracle whip?" 

"Ya sure whatever just put your dick in me at some point or the other I'm getting impatient already bruh." Light tapped out the Tetris theme song on the front of his pants as L gathered a few things here and there to prepare for this adventure they would soon embark on.

After hardly a minute El Dorado came back and sat three strawberries, a can of whipped cream, a bottle of Angel food cake flavored lube and a pink vibrator down on the table. "Alrigyty whitey I've got all we will need." He spoke with confidence as if he had done this 12 times before.

"Yeah yeah do whatever you want just don't like bite my penis off ok" Light said before sliding his khakis off and tossing them to the side. Golly gee looks like the boy went commando today as there were no panties to be seen on his smooth rear end. Also his cock was out.

"Haha nice ok." Spoke L as he took off his own trousers and lifted up Lights hips so that he was basically mouth level with his ass. Legs around the shoulders, L began to lick right at his mystery cave, getting it all nice and moist despite the bottle of lubricant on the table right beside him. Now there isn't a way to accurately describe lights noises but they went something like "aaaaaaaaaaaAaaaaAAAAAaah" and they were very sensual 

Light covered his mouth because he sounded like a Chinese dumpling and a whore so he didn't fancy making more of those lewd sounds even though L heard them all the time. Speaking of frogs L took some of the lube and spread it all over one of the strawberries so that it was slick like a salamander. Well he shoved that inside lights tight little not virgin asshole. And ohoho that boy made some NOIse let me tell you. Mostly "what the fuck did you just put a strawberry in my ass" followed by "why are you putting MORe strawberries in my ass??!?!!!1!?"  
Well he didn't mind them much once L got him to birth them out, after which he ate all three. 

"L please stop writing poetry across my nipples with whipped cream and fuck me up the ass already" Begged light after fifteen minutes of L copypasting Edgar Allen poe stories from his flipphone across lights chest. "Yea yes fine ok affirmative." Spoke diLdo before he lubed up his cocker spaniel and slid it inside Lights strangely constructed doghouse and started thrusting quickly and roughly.  
"HOLY FUCK L" EXCLAImed Light as his parstate was continuously rubbed up against in quick succession by L's dickenson. The youngeers harpy screeches grew only louder as he came closserrr to his coming time. Like "aaaaaaaaaAAaaaaaAAaaAAaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" and then he came all over his own chest and was followed suit by L's dickwater flowing deep into his colon and thus his lower intestine.

The vibrator didn't come into play and was utterly useless, as it had no batteries.


End file.
